What You Get
by Mizuki-chan Uchiha
Summary: Sakura dumped Sasuke after he cheated on her again, but with Karin. She moved away and he continued being a player. After 2 years Sakura comes back, new, improved and ready to finally move on with her life. But the problem is...she didnt come back alone. Can Sasuke realize what he lost? CURRENTLY BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Revised: October 29, 2013

Disclamer: Naruto does not belong to me. I only own the plot.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in his room, playing Call of Duty on his PS3. His long, slender fingers moving both gracefully, but angrily around the controller. He was still pissed off from his earlier argument with Naruto. It was all the dobes fault really, he just didn't know when to shut his damn mouth.

'It would be just like the dobe to ruin my day' Sasuke thought, staring intently at his flat screen TV. His body was tense and his nostrils would flare every time he bombed the Nazi Zombies.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-teme! Guess what! Sakura-chan is on the front page of Rising Stars Magazine! She's debuting a new song!" Naruto yelled, excitedly. His bright blue eyes shining brightly with admiration as he ran towards Sasuke; a glossy magazine in his hand. Sasuke sighed in irritation that Naruto had just ran into his house without knocking.

"So what, dobe?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice. He didn't want to hear about her, she was irrelevant. He didn't understand why Naruto and the others kept bringing her up. He made is obviously clear that he did not care about what ever she was doing.

"Damn it, teme! Stop being a jerk!" Naruto said, sending a ferocious glare towards me. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was so cold towards anything having to do with her. Sure, things ended badly between them, but that was no reason for him to act like an asshole. Especially when it was his fault.

"Whatever. Just shut the fuck up and get out," Sasuke said, clicking his tongue before walking up the stairs to his room, slamming the door.

**Flashback End**

Naruto banged on Sasuke's bedroom door, yelling out obscenities. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he kept repeating 'bastard' and 'son of a bitch'. He continued to ignore him, but paused when he heard another loud bang. Pausing the game, Sasuke got up.

"TEM-!" He opened the door to see Naruto with a raised fist, ready to break the door down. His fist stopped in mid-air before his eyes widened and he jumped back with a shocked expression. His hand moved to hold his chest as if his heart was about to jump out of his rib cage.

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke smirked and started down the stairs, to go into the kitchen. He made a bee line towards the refrigerator and grabbed a tomato from the top shelf. Washing it off, he turned around and leaned against the counter as Naruto walked into the room.

"Oi, Teme, are you okay? You're acting more of an asshole than usual." Naruto observed, looking him up and down. He crossed his arms and regarding him with narrowed eyes.

"Che. I'm fine, Dobe." Sasuke bit into the tomato, carefully making sure that none of the tomato's juices escaped and stained his new polo shirt.

"Whatever, Teme. Just stop being such a bastard," Naruto mumbled. He could tell that something was wrong with Sasuke and he was slightly upset that he wouldn't tell him. They were best friends after all. Naruto brightened as another thought entered him head, "The gang is coming over by the way! Tenten said that they had to tell us something!"

Sasuke turned to look at him and glared at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto looked the other way, scratching the back of his head. "Ehehehe, sorry. I kind of forgot to tell you."

"Whatever it is, I could care le-" Sasuke was cut off by the doorbell ringing multiple times. Finishing off his tomato, Sasuke huffed and began to rinse off his hands.

"I'll get it!" Naruto yelled. He ran towards the door and opened it. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba stood in the doorway; the girls having excited looks, while the boys looked indifferent.

"Are you going to let us in or what dobe?" Neji asked. He glared slightly, scoffing at his idiocy and directing a distasteful look towards him.

"I was getting to it Neji!" Naruto yelled, his face turning red with embarrassment. He humped and moved out of the way to let them in, before closing the door, "What did you want to tell us anyway, Tenten?"

"Oh that's right! Well, I was watching a TV special on Rising Stars Magazine last night and guess what! They were interviewing Sakura! Turns out, she collaborating with this big agency called Konoha Records and she has to come here to talk the deal out. Sakura is coming back!" Tenten screamed, happily.

"What!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Naruto glanced at him. Even though Sasuke's expression was blank, Naruto could tell that the Uchiha was just as shocked as he was, if not more. He couldn't help but be worried on how the two would act when they meet again. That is..if they did.

"Yes! That means I finally have a chance with her after all. I thought I didn't think I'd have one since Uchiha made her run away." Kiba said, smirked. Sasuke turned to look at him with slit eyes. Who did this little shit think he was?

Sasuke growled at him menacingly. Kiba had always gotten on Sasuke's last nerve. He hated him from the moment that he had first met him back in sixth grade. He has always been after Sakura, even when she and Sasuke were together. It was not that he was protective over her; it was just that that little mutt was moving in on his territory. Nothing more. Sasuke did not have feelings for the Haruno. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the new chapter of What You Get! Thank you to all my reviewers and also for putting me on your alerts and favorites! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto,for if I did,I would be the luckiest person in the world!

* * *

Its been a week since I found out Sakura was coming back. Today was Friday,so she would be here tomorrow. When the guys came over we all decided that the girls would go pick her up and then she would take them to her new mansion that she lived in alone since her parents were killed. The down side was that I was not aloud to go,they girls dont like me around her and have hated me since the incident,mainly Hinata,the others have forgiven me a little bit,but Hinata hates me and threatened my life if I came near Sakura,really,the only reason they still hang out with me was because Tenten was with Neji... I was told to stay away and dont come near her(again,mainly Hinata)so the only way I will be seeing my Cherry Blossom was at school.

The phone ringing,which startled me out of my daze and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Teme! We are coming to get you! We are going to the mall!" He said before hanging up and leaving without me answering.

"Hn. Dobe" I said before starting to get ready. I out on a pair of black skinny jeans,a spiked skull belt and tight,red Green Day t-shirt with my black and white converse.

I heard a car honk from outside and hurried outside before I get a earlode from the dobe.

* * *

We are roaming the mall when we heard music and a familiar voice. We all turned around and saw one Sakura concerts playing. She was singing a song that she had made with her friend,Temari. (A.n. Sakura is italics,Temari is in bold and normal is both XD)

_La da da da da da_

_la da da da da da_

_la da da da da da da la_

_It took to long_

_It took to long_

_It took to long for you to call back _

**And normally I would just forget that**

**Except for the fact that it was my birthday**

**My stupid birthday**

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of boyfriend would forget that_

_Who would forget that_

The type of guy who doesnt see

What he has until she leaves

**Dont let me go**

Cause without me you know your lost

Wise up now or pay the cost

**Soon you will know**

You're not livin' 'till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' 'till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' 'till you're gettin'

Gettin' me

You're not livin' 'till you're livin'

Living for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that _

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that_

_Let me repeat that _

_I want my stuff back_

You can send it in a box

I dont care just drop it off

**I wont be home**

Cause without me you know your lost

Minus you Im better off

Soon you will know

You're not livin' 'till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' 'till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' 'till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' 'till you're livin'

Living for me

**You can try**

**You can try**

**You know I know it'd be lie**

**Without me your going to die**

_So you better think clearly,clearly_

_Before you nearly,nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your going to miss dearly,dearly c'mon_

You're not livin' 'till you're livin'

**No**

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' 'till you're winnin'_

_**No,no,no,yeah**_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' 'till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

**No no, no no, no no**

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song

Please just admit you're wrong

Which will it be

Which will it be

_la da da da da da_

_la da da da da da _

_la da da da da da da la_

The music video ended and everyone of the guys were staring at the T.V screen,mouths agape.

"W-wow..." was the first thing out of Naruto's mouth. All of us silently nodded and started walking again. I looked over to see Kiba smirking and glared at him. He saw this and if possible his smirk got bigger.

**"Stupid,dog-loving idiot,basterd." **A voice said inside of my head.

"_Who the hell are you!" _

**"I am your inner dumbass."**

_"Tch. Whatever,get the hell out my head."_

**"Fine,bossy."**

So caught up with his ramblings in his head that he didn't notice he was about to bump into to another group of four people until it was to late. They crashed into eachother.

"Hey,watch where your going." He said. Even though he wasn't looking where he was going either. The figure looked up at the group as the other three figures helped them up,but when they picked up the person all of thier hoods fell off. The group gasped when the ones they crashed into looked at them.

"You watch it,asshole."

* * *

So,how was it? Like it,Love it or Hate it? Do you know the four people that they ran into? Come on,I gave a hint! I updated soon just for you guys and...because I was bored. Lol. Well here is chapter two. Thank you for the support and the reviews,hope you liked it! Oh and I need five more reviews before I update again! :P Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Christiansrose here at 5:00 in the morning,typing my next chapter of 'What You Get' for you guys! Lol. Okay I got some reviews from you guys and one reviewer didn't have a profile so I will answer the questions on here! Lol.

7HeartAndSoul7: lol. You will just have to find out who in this chapter! Teehee!

Sasusaku-EinAi: Lol. I love stories with hinata and sakura being best friends! Its like run,Sasuke,run! Lolzz. Also,I agree Sasuke is a dumbass for letting her go! Lol.

SectumSeprae: I AGREE,Hinata can kick some ass when she wabts too! Lol. Sasuke better watch his back!

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your other review! I will try to be better at my grammer! :D

xHyperAnimeFreakx: lol! I am,I am,just don't hurt me! Lol. …and don't say you wouldn't….:P

xOnaruxhinaOX: lol. Thank you! And please do! I would love some more reviews! :D

Bri Bri: You will find out in this chapter! Don't worry! Lol. And yes it is called 'Potential Breakup song' by Aly and Aj.

Tsukiko0713: THANK YOU! Lol. Thanks for both of your reviews!

MitsuKaraga: Some people don't know! SO DON'T TELL THEM! Lol. That's my job in this chapter! Teehee! And heck no! The song was made and owned by Aly and Aj! Its call 'Potential Breakup Song' by Aly and Aj. I write songs,but only little drabbles! lol Thanks for both of your reviews!

Tilunar: Thank you! Here is the Update and you will find out who they are in this chapter because I am not telling! Lol. Thanks for both of your reviews!

Blue-wolf-jewel: Awwww! Thank you! And No,you aren't! Some of the others don't know! Its not like it matters! You will find out in this chapter anyway! Thanks for both of your reviews!

Ruthenia sasusaku: You will find out in this chapter! Lol. OBVIOUSLY! A nd thanks for both of your reviews! …hn.

Princess-dq: Thanks!

Annie: Thank you! I hope I get a lot of reviews too! Lol.

ChibiVampieQueen: Thank you! Lol.

And thank you to any one else who reviewed! Finally! Now that I'm done,lets get on with the story shall we? ok! lol! Oh,I also forgot to say that in my last chapter,I do not own 'Potential Breakup song'! It is owend by Aly and Aj! Now where were we...Ah,yes,the diclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Though I wish I owned Sasuke! ;)

* * *

_Recap_

"You watch it asshole." Was Said by none other than the Sabuko siblings and the one and only Hurano Sakura.

_End of recap_

Gasps were heard from the group. "S-sakura...is that you?" Naruto whispered.

Sakura sighed."Yes Naruto its me or can you not tell?" She laughed at his expression. It was a mixture of happy,shock and confusion.

"Wait,I thought you werent coming until tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

"Oh my manager said we needed to do a concert here so,we came early! Miss me?"

Naruto smiled widely and glomped Sakura. I was somewhat jealous that he could do that and I couldn't.

"OF COURSE WE DID,SAKURA!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs,causing passing people to turn and stare at us.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you! Temari,Kankuro,and Garra,these are my old friends Hinata,Tenten,Neji,Shikamaru,Naruto, and...Sasuke." I could hear the venom in her voice,that she was trying to hide,but failing.

"Guys,these are my besties Temari,Kankuro and my boyfriend Garra." I felt a pain in my chest,but ignored it and kept my cool. From the corner of my eye,I could see Naruto look at me slightly to see if I would do anything. I didnt,just yet. I turned back to look at Sakura's new boyfriend,but when I looked it was something I didnt want to see. **He **had his arm around **MY **Sakura's waist,smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to lung at him when all of the sudden someone screamed.

"OMG! ITS ROOKIE NINE!"

"Oh..." Temari started.

"My..." Kankuro said after Temari.

"Fucking..." Sakura,then said next.

"God..." The guy named Garra finished. They looked at eachother uneasy.

"RUN!" They yelled. They started off in a sprint to get away as fast as they could. We looked behind up to see a lot of fangirls and fanboys forming a mob,running towards us and as fast as we could ran for dear lives,catching up to Rookie Nine.

"Temari,this is all your fault! We told you we were going to need guards!" Sakura and Kankura yelled.

"How was I supposed to know the would start a mob like this and run after us!"

"God,Temari! Thats why we needed the gaurds! You baka!" Garra yelled,grabbing Sakura's hand and running faster. I growled lowly and narrowed my eyes. I dont like him one bit and what gives him the right to touch whats mine,oh wait,she is not mine...yet.

"Shit!" Sakura yelled. There were more fangirls and boys up ahead. Oh god,could this get any worse?

"Guys,we are gouing to have to jump over te rail and to the first floor!" Temari yelled.

"WHAT! WE CANT JUMP FROM THIS HIEGHT!" The others and I yelled or more like screamed,all except Garra,Kankuro and Sakura.

"Well,this is goodbye then! Call me or text me and I will give you directions to our new house!" This time it was Sakura that spoke. Wait,she was going to jump,too? What if she gets hurt? As if reading my mind,Naruto yells.

"WAIT SAKURA-CHAN WHAT IF YOU GET HURT?" The other members of Rookie Nine chuckled.

"Oh,trust me when I say she has plenty of stanima." Garra said,smirking at me and Kiba. We narrowed our eyes at him and clenched our teeth,along with our fists,both thinking the samething**_: Basterd_! **

"We have to go now!" Temari yelled,catching us all off guard.

"Well,bye guys!" Sakura yelled. They all jumped the railing. Sakura and Kankuro backflipping,while Garra and Temari front flipping. They landed on the floor below gracefully,while pulling on there hoods,disappearing from sight.

"Well,that was interesting..." Tenten muttered,the others nodded in agreement. "What did you think Sasuke?"

I clenched my teeth and walked away,leaving the others behind.

"Heh! Serves him right." Hinata muttered and started walking away as well.

* * *

I am so sorry! I was going to update soon! Blame it on school work or school period! God,I hate it already! lol. Sorry again to all my besties that I said to that I was going to update,but didnt! So? Did you like it? Leave me reviews! At least five! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I REALLY AM! I JUST HAVE A LOT ON MY HANDS RIGHT NOW! I'M TRYING TO FOCUS ON MY SCHOOL WORK, LEARN JAPANESE! I'M MOVING TO ANOTHER COUNTRY, I'M GETTING READY TO MOVE, TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS JUST MOVED AWAY AND THIS IS THE LAST YEAR I WILL SEE THE ONLY BEST FRIEND I HAVE LEFT, MY MOM IS PREGNANT AND IS ABOUT TO HAVE THE BABY, MY GRANDMOTHER DIED AND MY MOM HAD A MISS-CARRIAGE WITH THE BABY BEFORE THIS ONE. ITS JUST A LOT OF PRESSURE! I WOULD HAVE UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT I WAS OUT CELEBRATING MY BIRTHDAY( EVEN IF MY B-DAY WAS FEB. 28). SO I'M VEEEEEERY SORRY!** I was also very lazy for the first month,but then all that happened. *points above* Anyways,I'm updating because my dearest older sister said if I didn't she was going to send me to Japan earlier and kick my butt. Lol. So this is for you, Mitzuki! :)

Oh and...*rubs neck nervously* there is a little bit of a Karin and Sasuke lemon in here so beware. Btw,Its in the flashback. Lol. That is all. Please don't kill me,I was gagging while writing it.

* * *

After Sakura and the others left(more like ran for their lives) we decided to all go to my house. Ever since we were in fourth grade we would always go to my house after we went out and did something. While driving Naruto was ranting about how long it was since he saw Sakura and how her stupid fans had to chase her away. I agreed, but was more consumed in the thought that she replaced me and with a freak no less! It's not like I'm worried though because after I apologize, she will come back to me. I mean, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I sighed and shook my head, careful to keep my eyes on the road. My thoughts drifting back to that night.

_Flashback:_

_I was in my bed room with Karin. I don't know why I was doing this, I'm with Sakura. It isn't my first time doing it though. I did it with her ex- best friend, Ino as well. She found out that time when she caught us making out in the movie theater. She had forgiven me then, but I always wondered what would happen if she caught me again..if she would take me back, though I didn't worry because I knew she would. I didn't know how wrong I was. Karin moaned as I rocked me hips to meet hers. I was pumping myself as fast as I could go.  
_

_"Sa-sasuke-kun! Harder,please!" I grunted and complied. I ground myself into her as fast and hard as I could, earning yelps of surprise and I'm guessing pleasure. I was caught up in my administrations,I didn't hear my bedroom door opening until it was too late. I heard someone cry out. Recognizing the voice I immediately froze and turned my head towards the door._

_There standing at the door was my girlfriend,Sakura Haruno with tears streaming down her face. She quickly turned on the balls of her feet and fled from the room. I jumped up and pulled on some boxers and ran out the room after her._

_"Sakura!" I yelled,catching up to her and pulling her towards me. She fought me until she was finally out of my arms._

_"No! This is the second time Sasuke! We're over!" She then turned and ran. I couldn't follow her, I was too shocked. I just lost the love of my life. I slowly walked back into my house. Once I was inside Karin came over to me._

_"Hmmm,now where were we?" She asked. I glared harshly, making her flinch._

_"**GET. OUT. NOW!" **I yelled at her. She quickly put on her clothes and ran out the house. 'Tch. Stupid bitch.' I thought as closed and locked my door, then went up to my room to sleep. I would talk to Sakura tomorrow, but I found out that she left early that morning. That was the last time I saw her, besides when I saw her on T.V. _

_End of Flashback_

I didn't want to think about that night anymore,so I quickly turned on the radio. I immediately recognized one of Sakura's songs. I inwardly groaned. I couldn't get away from her could I? I narrowed my eyes and listened to the song, realizing that the Gaara guy was singing it with her, well more like rapping.

**(A/N. Azu Feat Seamo Jikan Yo Tomare. Sakura- Italics, Gaara- Bold, Both- Bold and Italics)**

**kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma  
kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban  
hanaretakunai kaeritakunai  
toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai**

_terekakushi na serifu mo  
mitsumeau shunkan mo  
anata to iru jikan mo  
tarinai kedo  
saishuu densha miokuru made  
nigiri shimete kureta te  
sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo_

_otogibanashi nara  
sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni ...  
every time, everyday, everything...  
kotoba ni shinakute mo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ..._

**jikan yo tomare** _**kono mama**_  
**boku no tatta hitotsu** _**no wagamama**_  
**dakedo sore wa kanawanai  
kono modo kashisa** _**tsutaetai yo**_  
**ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan  
tarinai ato hyakku jikan  
sore dake are **_**motto motto**_  
**mitsukeru yo** _**kimi no ii toko**_

_kondo wa itsu aeru no?_  
**nando mo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou**  
**fuan to kibou hanbun** _**zutsu**_  
**kono omoi wa kawaranai** _**tabun zutto**_  
**kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?**

_every time, everyday, everything...  
koishii nukumori to  
kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo  
korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara  
ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo ...  
wagamama de ii no  
kaeshitakunai to itte yo  
anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara  
mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo  
_  
_every time, everyday, everything...  
kotoba ni shinakutemo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ..._

_every time, everyday, everything_  
**moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo**  
_anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito  
everytime everyday everything_  
**shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo**  
_**unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne ?**_

_yeah_

**yeah,yeah**

_every time, everyday, everything_

**hey!**

_**unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne ?**_

After the song ended Naruto, Hinata and Tenten were all humming the song loudly.

'Well I'm glad they are happy because I am about to bash my head in, but that doesn't matter!'

**'Wow! Aren't you just a kill joy!'**

'You again! Get the fuck out! Now!'

**"Fine. Jeez, but I will be back later you grumpy asshole!'**

'Hn. Annoying Inner demon.' I thought as Inner left. I have come to the conclusion that I'm going crazy without Sakura, hence the Inner thing inside my head appearing out of absolutely no where.**  
**

I sighed. Could my day get any worse? I had to ask didn't I because right after that I the worst happened.

FML.

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry it was short, but work with me! I just came back! I got the song from my older sister Mitzuki, so enjoy it! also I got the lyrics from youtube,so dont bug me if they are wrong! Thank you and have a good day! Oh and it you want to contact me my email is **

**Review please! Oh and when you review tell me who you want Sakura with! Any pairing that comes to mind! Okay, well. Ja! (I am being a Shika at the moment.) Thanks for the reviews for my last chappie,btw.  
**


	5. UPDATE!

Well hi guys! This isn't your normal editor it's me: her dearest older sister! I'm going to update for her! Cause she has some SERIOUS not only emotionally, but mentally shit going on! So here I go!

Sasuke's POV

We were planning on meeting Sakura and her friends in the parking lot of the Ramen shop. It was of course Naruto's idea.

'I can't believe she has a boyfriend' I thought.

'Well you couldn't have expected her to just never forget about you, like you're doing with her douchebag' Inner piped up.

'Listen you little fucking useless...THING! I'm not in the mood to listen to your crap! Yeah, so fucking what if I didn't forget about her! Isn't that what happens when you love someone? You don't forget about them!' I yelled at him; inside my head of course.

'Well the least you could do is try and get her to listen to you, get her alone.' Inner said, frowning.

'It doesn't work like that. The creepy boyfriend won't even let me go near her! How do you expect me to get her alone?'

'Let's put it simply lover-boy, I have a plan…' Inner said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

'What are you planning….?'

I arrived last at the parking lot where Naruto was looking around Sakura everywhere to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT HURT!" Naruto yelled.

"No blood, no foul Naruto. It's alright." She replied in her silky voice that was like poison to me now.

She turned her head to me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

I turned my head and didn't answer. I could feel her boyfriend glaring a hole through my head. "Why don't you tell your boyfriend to stop glaring holes in my head" I replied, glaring at glared right back at him.

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants; now why don't you shut your fucking mouth Uchiha-trash!" She spat. I could hear the venom in her voice: She was pissed. "Oh and by the way. How's Karin? I hope you two are happy." She said, getting even angrier.

My eyes teared away from Gaara and looked at Sakura. My glare softened in the process.

"Sakura, why don't you forget about that already! I'm only human! Humans make mistakes!" I was begging. It's not something I would usually do, but I would do anything to get her back.

"Fuck you Sasuke! Okay! Just Fuck you! Was I not good enough to 'satisfy your needs'? You're a fucking player! I knew that from the goddamn start! Don't fucking go there with me! You and I just weren't made for each other get it through that thick twisted sick skull of yours." She said again. Her eyes started tearing up, but she held them back.

I could feel my heart just twist in so many different ways.

'Why won't she just forgive me?'

'Just go along with it…' Inner said, quietly.

"Sakura-"I started

"Sasuke! What a coincident!" I heard a voice screech this way.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me? This wasn't a part of the plan!'

"Oh My God! I haven't seen you in forever! How about we go to your place and finish what we started." She said in a voice that, if I'm guessing right, was supposed to be seductive.

"Yeah Sasuke! Why don't you." Sakura said an amused smirk on her face. I could see how much it hurt her. She could never hide her emotions from me.

Karin turned her head away from me and focused them on Sakura and her group.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! It's Rookie Nine! I have been listening to your music For-ever! Oh my god-wait is that you Sakura? I barely even noticed you." She said, clinging to my arm even harder.

'I think we just lost all feeling in that arm…' Inner said, trying not to groan in pain.

Sakura's face scrunched up as she eyed my arm being raped but she didn't reply.

"Oh and Gaara I love it when you sing! Your deep voice just beats all the others!" She said in a supposed-to-be-seductive-voice again letting go of me and started heading to Gaara. Sakura glared at her, before she raised her hand and put it on Karin's forehead to stop her from going any closer.

"Come anywhere close to Gaara and I will damage you so badly you'll never to be able to have kids do you understand me? There is no way I'm letting you take away something that is precious to me again."

'Something precious to her?' I was that precious to her?' I thought.

'You're as slow as dirt, you just now realized that?'

"GO AWAY"

"Sakura I-"

"Save it Uchiha! I'm not in the mood to chit-chat with you rite now." Sakura said.

Now was my chance.

"Then how about at dinner? We can go to dinner and we can talk" I and the others were just watching as if this was the most interesting movie on the planet.

"Wha-what? Now why would I do that?" She said still trying to get Karin away.

"Because I want to talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is you just won't admit it." I said, desperately.

'God I sound like a chick'

Sakura stared at me for what felt like forever, reading my face and seeing how desperate I was.

"Fine" She sighed in defeat.

"What! You're just going to give in like that Sakura?" Gaara said, the obvious anger and betrayal in his voice.

Sakura looked at him and said" I'm sorry Gaara, it was his idea and I know he wasn't going to leave me alone until I said yes"

He sighed and replied with an annoyed "Fine"

He glared at me "Make any kind of moves on her and I will snap your neck Uchiha"

"The day you snap my neck will be the day pigs fly"

"Well then! Let's go eat!" Naruto said, excitedly giving me a secret thumbs up.

This was my last and only chance for me to tell Sakura everything that happened that day…and try to win her back. I had to get the only light in my dark, hollow heart lit me up like an Christmas was my last chance.

A/N: How was it? I tried my best to stick to the story line, sorry if it didn't match very well.

R&R PLEASE!

-MITZUKI~CHAN

Oh and for Hmmmm: All I have to say is shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone. :] Thank you, screw off, you fucking bitch.


End file.
